You Jump, I Jump
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: This is a what if story. What if Jack survived with Rose? Can they have their happy ever after? What will happen if a hell-bent Caledon Hockley wants nothing more than to have Rose all to himself?


**This is a remake of my other story "Determination." I was having major writers block so I redid some of it and now I will be able to go farther with it. So please bear with me. Thanks guys!**

Rose laid on the piece of fireplace and Jack was in the water, clutching her hand. Rose was softly singing "Come Josephine on my flying machine" looking at the stars as her numb body was hit with little ripples of the water, she looked at jack periodically. And she heard someone yell. "Can anyone hear me?"

Rose looked over and saw a life boat coming their way. "Jack. There's a boat. Jack can you hear me?" Rose shook Jack. "Jack wake up there's a boat." Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"There's a boat Jack. You were right. They are coming back. Just hold on a little longer. We need to get their attention Rose. Our voices aren't loud enough."

Rose's heart dropped. Jack was right with it being this cold they practically had no voices and they needed to be loud. Rose looked at Jack. She knew he wouldn't last much longer, he had frost in his hair and around his skin.

He was turning a sickly blue. Rose knew that it was up to her to save him, like he did so many times of the Titanic. She had to think of something or they were both going to freeze to death.

She then spotted the officer with the whistle that was blowing it minutes before. "Hold on Jack." Rose dropped into the water "Rose what are you doing? You're going to freeze!" Rose continued to swim over to the officer. She made it there and took his whistle and began blowing.

Rose could hear the officer yell. "Come about!" She kept on blowing until she couldn't breathe. She passed out as the lifeboat came. "Hello? Where is the lad or lass that blew the whistle?" The officer looked at Jack trying to move.

They rowed over to him and lifted him in the boat. "Sir were you the one that blew the whistle? Sir Look!" yelled another officer as he spotted Rose. "She is till breathing! But barely! Get her in!" They rowed back to Rose and pulled her in the lifeboat.

Rose awoke to a room. She was covered in blankets and she felt awful. Her throat hurt and her body was stinging all over. A young woman walked in. "Well hello miss. You have finally awoken."

"Where am I? You are on the _**RMS Carpathia**_ miss. We are so glad to see that you're recovering. That young man of yours hasn't been able to sleep or eat without knowing you were okay. '**Young man? Could it be? Jack?!'**

"Please the young man. Is he doing okay? Is Jack doing okay? He's doing just fine, he just has a pretty bad cold but it's nothing too serious miss. You are doing extremely well. Please can I visit him? That won't be necessary miss."

She pulled back the curtain and saw Jack laying there asleep on a bed. He was covered in blankets. "He has a slight fever and he refused to take his medicine or take it easy unless he got to see you."

"And since we figured you would want to see him and the ordeal you lived through, we figured we would put you two next to one another. Although there were quite a few nurses against it.

"Thank you very much. You're welcome miss." The nurse left after giving Rose some medicine for her throat. She looked at Jack sleeping peacefully. Rose just laid there watching him sleep, grateful that he was still alive and she had the opportunity to save his life.

Jack began moving slightly. Rose saw him open his blue eyes. He looked to the wall and then he looked straight at her. Her green eyes met his blue ones.

"Rose. Thank God! You're awake! How long have you been awake? Only a few hours. Why didn't you wake me? You're sick Jack and usually when someone is sick they're supposed to sleep. And by the looks of the circles under your eyes, I say you needed the sleep. I couldn't sleep without knowing if you were okay."

"How long was I out? Three days. And you? Two. It worried me when you didn't wake up because you passed out when the lifeboat came. They didn't see you at first. They saw me trying to move my body to get to you."

"They pulled me in and then another officer found you barely hanging on, he could tell you were still breathing, but barely. But Jack you were in the water far longer than I."

"But my head was above water yours wasn't, it was a miracle that you were still breathing. Rose I wanted to thank you. You saved my life for the second time that night."

The doctor came in. "You seem to be recovering very well, the both of you. Would you guys like to walk around the ship, stretch your legs?" Rose and Jack looked at each other and they both nodded. Rose was given another dress to wear and Jack was given a new outfit as well. They both got dressed.

They went outside. "It feels good to see the sun again, doesn't Jack?" Jack nodded. He walked up behind her and hugged her. The wind blew her fiery curls into his face. He grips her tighter knowing that just three days ago he may have lost her, and never have the opportunity to hold her again.

"I love you Rose. So, so much." Rose turned and looked at him. "I love you too Jack, and as I said three days ago, when the ship docks, I am getting off with you."

Jack smiled and kissed Rose. Up above deck there were brown eyes filled with hatred looking down on the couple, the eyes of the evil Caledon Hockley. He feels determined now that he knows his sweet Rose is alive, that he will get what he wants. Jack and Rose strolled around the ship, hand in hand.

"Rose?" Rose stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that cold voice, the voice of her mother, Ruth. Rose turned. "Mother. I'm surprised to find you here on _this_ side of the ship. I was hoping to find you. You were rather stupid to refuse getting on that boat Rose. What do you want mother?"

"Did you come here to lecture me on my decisions or did you come here with an actual purpose?" Ruth looked shocked at Rose's lack of respect for her.

"I wanted to know if you would consider coming back up to first class. And relive that hell? No mother I won't. And I will be damned if I will marry Cal now I think you should go back to first class."

Ruth looked at Jack. "This is all your fault. Filling Rose's head with these ridiculous inclinations that she doesn't love Cal. Mother Shut up. Don't you understand?! Jack saved my life and all you can do is blame him?! If you want someone to blame, blame Cal."

"That night when I told Cal that I slipped while looking over to see the propellers wasn't true. I was leaning off the back of the ship. I was going to jump into the water, and Jack came and talked me out of it. Then when he was helping me back over I slipped off of my dress, I almost fell but Jack saved my life."

"And when the Titanic went down he made sure I was out of the water while he stayed in the water almost freezing to death. He saved your daughter many times over and you have the audacity to blame him for _you _not getting any money!"

"You didn't care about my happiness. You knew I didn't love Cal but still you made me marry him because you wanted money. I was never your daughter, I was your ticket to get money." Rose said with venom in her voice.

"Well hear this mother loud and clear. I love Jack and I will be getting off with him when we dock in New York and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Now please I would appreciate it if you leave."

Jack stood there silently looking between Ruth and Rose. Ruth came up and slapped her across the face. "You ungrateful child! All I wanted was the best for you and this is how you repay me?! By leaving your family in the debt and running away with this insect?! You are making a very dumb decision Rose."

Rose looked at her mother, her check red from the slap. "No for once I'm not now you better leave, Jack won't take you hitting me too kindly. And I sure don't take it too kindly. Now please I won't ask you nicely again."

"Leave, I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to be free. Free from the cruelty that is Cal. You hated the fact that I fell in love. And you used because you needed help because of father. And you can no longer forbid me from anything."

Ruth stormed away. "You are no longer my daughter. You are no longer a Dewitt Bukater." Ruth stormed away with tears in her eyes. She was angry that her daughter didn't pick high society.

Rose took Jack's hand and left she walked back to the infirmary. Jack looked at Rose's cheek. "Are you okay? Yes Jack I'm fine, believe me when I say I've been hit harder. What do you mean? The night the Titanic sank and you were under arrest, Cal slapped me hard across the face."

Rose could feel Jack stiffen next to her." I'm okay Jack. Really I am. Besides we have bigger problems. What? If mother is here that means Cal is too. And my mother being my mother probably is staying with him because she's in first class."

"That means Cal is going to be looking for us and that's not good. One word from Cal to the authorities on this ship could mean big trouble for us. Don't worry Rose Cal will never touch you again."

Rose smiled. They began walking back out when Jack stopped. Rose looked to where Jack was looking and there stood Caledon Hockley. Rose's heart dropped in her stomach. She remembered what happened the last time she was near Cal; he shot at them, trying to kill them. Cal walked toward them and Rose squeezed Jack's hand tighter. Jack squeezed her hand back.

"Hello sweet pea. How are you?" Rose just stood there and looked at him, she couldn't believe he was talking to her when only three days ago he almost killed the both of them. And he had the nerve to act like nothing happened.

"Well sweet pea, you don't seem happy to see me. How could you be so stupid enough to believe that I _would _be glad to see you Cal? You almost killed us on the Titanic. What do you mean Rose?"

"Don't play dumb with me Cal you took your pet Lovejoy's gun and shot at us. And then you yelled 'I hope you enjoy your time together' Does any of that ring a bell? Huh Cal?"

Cal was becoming angry. "Rose you need to leave this gutter rat and come back to your right place in society. No Cal I'm staying with Jack. Now get the hell away from me."

Cal came towards them. Jack pushed Rose behind him. "Don't do that Cal. Don't you go after her. And besides _real_ men don't hit women. Is that so? Yes. Now it would behoove you to just leave." Cal looked at Rose.

"Fine. I don't want to associate with gutter rats like you anyway." Cal walked away. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought he was going to try something" said Jack.

He looked at Rose, who wasn't smiling. "Rose? You okay? Yeah I guess. No you're not. What's wrong? Cal never gives up. This isn't over. It will be okay. Trust me."

Rose nodded and then a nurse approached them. "Well we have a room all set up for you two. Rose looked at Jack and smiled. "Thank you very much for taking care of Jack and me." The nurse smiled and nodded. "No problem miss."

Rose and Jack went to their room. It was a very comfortable little room. "Rose, I'm sorry. This isn't exactly what you are used to." Rose shook her head and laughed. "It's perfect. Just you and me." Jack smiled and then they kissed. "I'm so glad that we can be together. I didn't think that we weren't going to make it."

They laid on the bed, arms wrapped around each other. "You would have been okay if you would have stayed in the lifeboat." Rose looked at Jack. "I told you that I couldn't do it. You jump I jump." She said with a smile.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. They had slept together soundly that night. They awoke refreshed. Jack woke up first and then looked down and saw that Rose was still sleeping. He smiled and ran his fingers gently through her fiery curls.

Her face was as peaceful as ever. When he was done with her hair, he gently stroked her porcelain face. She woke up and looked up with a smile. "Good morning Jack. Good morning Rose." They kissed. Then Rose changed into a new dress and ran a brush through her fiery curls.

Jack got dressed and then they walked out hand in hand. "Ready for breakfast?" Rose nodded and then they headed to the dining hall. They ate breakfast and enjoyed their time together. After they were done they strolled around the ship.

"Jack! Rose!" they turned and there was Molly Brown. "Molly! It's very nice to see you." said Rose with a smile. "You gave us quite a scare there Rose, you jumping back into the ship." Then she looked at Jack. "But I think we all know why you did it."

Jack smiled and then pulled Rose closer and kissed her forehead. "It's very nice to see you as well Jack." Jack smiled and shook her hand. "It's very nice to see you Molly. How have you been?" Molly shrugged her shoulders.

"About as good as anyone else. I was rather worried that Cal had caught you yet." Rose looked down and then at Jack. "He has already taken the liberty of letting us know that he's here." Molly nodded.

"Do you two have any plans when we dock at New York?" Rose shook her head. "We were thinking of maybe staying there until we can have enough money to move to Wisconsin where Jacks family is."

Molly nodded. "You two are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you need." Rose smiled and hugged Molly. "Thank you so much Molly. You have no idea how much that helps us."

Molly smiled. "Well Darlin' you can't be living on the street and I do care about you two." They nodded and thanked Molly some more until she returned back the first class.

Jack looked at Rose. "Rose would you mind if I go to the room? I believe that my cold is getting worse. Of course Jack. I will be there in a moment." Jack nodded and kissed her hand. He headed back to the room and fell asleep.

Rose continued to walk around the ship. Then something covered her mouth. She tried to scream. Then her blood ran cold as she heard the voice. "Hello Sweet Pea home so soon?" her eyes filled with tears, as she fought. Her world went black.

She awoke to a room and her hands were tied to the bed. She fought, the rope chaffing her wrists and she could feel blood running down. "Little uncomfortable darling?" she turned and there was Cal.

She looked away. "So I think that you will stay here and get off with me when the ship docks. Rose looked at Cal with disgust. "You're crazy if you think that I would choose you over Jack." Cal came up and slapped her hard across the face.

"Well then dear you don't really have a choice do you." He walked off. Rose's face was on fire from the slap. Tears filled her eyes. **'Jack, please help me. I don't want to be here.'**

She put her head down as she lost consciousness. Jack woke up to an empty room. He got up and then checked the bathroom. Rose was nowhere to be found. He looked outside and saw that it was dark outside. **'Rose should have been back by now. Where is she?'**

Jack ran out of the room and down the hallways. He spotted Molly. "Molly!" she turned. "Whoa hold on son. What has got you so upset? Rose is missing." Molly frowned. "For how long? I'm not sure. I went to rest in our room. She said that she would be there soon. And then I woke up and the room was empty."

Molly put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Jack. I will ask around. You go back to the room." Jack nodded and then he ran back to the room. He sat on the bed and put his head in between his hands. **'Where is she? Wait it couldn't be….NO!' **Jack ran around to find Molly.

Rose received another slap. "Where is he?! Where is your little gutter rat hiding?" Rose looked up and then spit in his face. "You little whore!" He slapped her hard enough for Rose to spit blood.

"Now look I am willing to look past everything that has happened. From you falling in love with that gutter rat to you jumping back on the ship for him. Just tell me where he is."

Ruth came in. "Cal I have heard from a few people that Rose also slept with him." Cal nodded. "Ruth would you mind leaving me and my fiancé alone." Ruth nodded and then she walked out.

Cal grabbed Rose by the hair. She screamed in pain. "You slept with that gutter rat?! Could you fall any lower Rose!? HOW DARE YOU!" He punched Rose in the stomach, the air escaping her body, she gasped for breath.

Ruth turned and there was Molly and Jack. "Where is she? Who? Don't play dumb Ruth. Where is Rose?" Ruth looked at them both. "I don't know where my daughter is." Jack pushed Ruth to the wall.

"Now I am not one to not use my manners but I know where my Rose is. Now where is she?" their reply was a scream of pain. "ROSE!"

**Sorry about the cliffy! R&R and then I will write more. Thanks guys! UsagiEvans1996**


End file.
